Hello Heartache
by xolaura
Summary: Niall is one of those popular guys in school who thinks he can get whatever he wants. Lily is a socially awkward teenage girl, better known as 'the Ugly Betty'. What happens when Niall has to seduce her in order to play in a football team again?
1. Chapter 1

I will never forget that night. The night when everything shattered. It still haunts me in my sleep, those memories come flooding back bringing unbearable stinging pain in my chest . In such moments I want to disappear, to vanish from the Earth, to escape from this misery and never come back but instead I just curl up in a ball and cry my endless pain out. I'm broken.

**1 MONTH EARLIER**

**Niall's P.O.V.**

Alcohol running through my veins made my vision a bit blurry. Fuck, I was drunk. Well, drunk enough to stumble on everything in my way but not that drunk to leave this party. Actually, I had no intention of leaving it, at least not yet.

- Shit, I need to shag with someone. - I didn't even realized when I blurted that out but who cares. My mate Sean looked at me with a huge grin plastered on his face.

- You surely do, bro. Hot bitches are all around us, my pants are getting tigher with every second passing by. - with that he took a swig of beer - Just look at that beauty by the pool. - my gaze followed his and soon my eyes found a gorgeous blonde wearing a small bikini which was perfectly hugging her curves and showing off her beach body. I was instantly lulled by her breasts, damn, they were huge, I bet at that moment I looked like a fucking retard.

Now don't get me wrong, it's not that I can't get hot bitches. The truth is, I'm surrounded by them mostly 24/7, they are willing to throw themselves at me whenever I want it. I guess having good looks and being one of the hottest guys in school has its perks. Parties and one night stands are a regular thing to me and I have to admit that I like it, I wouldn't want to change a thing about my life because it's perfect the way it is. Bitches want me, other guys want to be me, am I not living a dream? Hell yes, I am.

I was so into my thoughts that I didn't even realize that I was standing alone now. I heard Sean's laugh from far away, I turned my head to where it was coming from and that was when I saw him heading towards the house, his hand on that blonde's waist. Fuck. That stupid prick. Ok, maybe I'll let him enjoy this one time, I mean, it's sad living in someone's shadow and it's not a secret that Sean lives in mine, he's lucky to have such a good friend like me.

I decided to smoke a cigarette and go inside as well. Just as I was searching for a lighter, I heard someone calling my name.

- Horan, what a surprise. - a turned around to see Luke, a cocky grin was plastered on his face. His mates were standing next to him looking like his puppets. It's not a secret that they weren't, everyone knew that Luke was a leader in their crew, his mates seemed to go along with that as well. How fucking pathetic.

- What do you want Sean? Is Bekah looking for me and you came to tell me that? - I laughed ironically. It wasn't the best move to joke around his crew like that, they could beat me up if they wanted to but I couldn't resist annoying him. I knew he hated when I was talking about Rebekah. She was his sister and he was overly protective over her. You wonder how do I know that? Well, Sean and I used to be friends, actually close ones and things were good between us untill he found out that I was fucking with his little sister. Damn, her little pussy was so tight that I don't regret our friendship one bit.

- Don't you fucking dare to talk about my sister like that you fucking cunt! - anger was visible on his face. He clenched his fists but I didn't move. I was ready to fight him if he wanted to. Of course, if I were sober, I wouldn't have so much courage, there's no chance that I'd win against four guys.

- Or what? You gonna send your puppies to beat me? - I told him through gritted teeth and came closer to him, my chest was almost touching his. My mind was telling me that I should back off now but my instincts were stronger, I'd been wanting to connect my fist to his face for so long, to show that fucking arrogant who's the boss. It was kinda surprising when his fists unclenched, his face seemed to lighten and he started to laugh while I was looking at him confused.

- Calm down mate, I wouldn't like to win so easily. - he patted my shoulder like I was some weak little kid, what almost made me want to throw up. - We can fight some other time when you'll be sober, and when we're done, I promise you'll have severe injuries. - he took a step back and told something to his friends, I was wondering what he had told them when they started to go away leaving us alone. - Now, why don't we have a drink? - he raised his hand with a bottle of vodka in it. Some strong shit, I've always liked it and if the circumstances were different, I'd be delighted to have a drink but not this time. I knew Luke had something in his mind, he doesn't usually act this way unless he wants something.

- Cut the bullshit, Luke. Why did you come to me in the first place? - I looked him straight in the eyes trying to get the answer as soon as possible. That stupid prick just laughed once again.

- You know I don't like playing games. I just wanted to make a bet. - he smiled showing all of his teeth, I knew this isn't going to be good. Fuck, the words coming from his lips didn't even sound good.

- A... bet? - I looked at him confused once again.

- Oh, you know, new school year, new challenges. Aren't you willing to take them, Horan? Because from what I ve heard, Niall Horan isn't afraid of anything and he gets whatever he wants to. Isn't it so? - he said in a mocking tone and raised his brow looking down at me. I have to admit my curiousness was hitting on me. I had to find out what he had planned.

- What do you want me to do? - I looked at him sceptically.

- I dare you to trick the ugly betty that you're in love with her and fuck her. - the words left his lips leaving me more confused than I already was.

- You mean... Lily? - I looked at him with a disgusted expression, he must be kidding me. Did he really thought that I'd be willing to take his stupid bet? Of course, I hadn't find out what the next part of the bet was but I was positive that I wouldn't take it anyway. I mean, who'd like to fuck with Lily? She's socially awkward and, most importantly, she's ugly as hell. I'm sure she's never had a boyfriend before. It'd so embarassing just to be near her. There's no chance I'd do it.

- No. - I shook my head and started walking away leaving Luke behind.

- Wait! You didn't even hear what you'd get in favour. - I continued walking but he managed to catch up.

- What makes you so sure that I'd be interested in your stupid bet?

- Trust me, you will. - he smiled mischievously - I know you want to be in the football team again. I can get you in there.- I stopped walking as soon as his words sunk in. I used to play in our football team. Hell, I was good. There was no one like me. There IS no one like me. The thing is, our team's coach is Sean's uncle. When Sean had found out that I was shagging with his sister, he made sure that I'd be kicked out of it. And it sucked because everyone knew that the team needed me but it sucked even more because I knew that I need to be in the team because football was my desire.

- So? Have you changed your mind? - Luke's voice was pathetically sweet and I wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face. To leave his nose broken, to see blood running out of his mouth. I stayed calm, though.

- I will. - my whisper was barely audible but I was pretty sure that he heard that. And I was right.

- Seems that we have a deal. - he smiled with all of his teeth again and I wanted so badly to knock them out. Sean offered me his hand and we shook them, what basically meant that our bet was official now. My mind was fuzzy. I couldn't believe myself. I was acting like my life depended on him but that was partially true, I had to do what he had asked me to in order to be in the football team again. Maybe it won't be so bad, I'll get through it. I knew I'd lose my popularity from the second I started hanging with Lily but I'd get it back when I'd be on the team again. I know it was selfish to think this way but who cares, I've never cared about other people's feelings. It was easier this way. I'll do what I need to and i'll get what I want.

- Oh, and one last thing... - Luke smiled devilishly - You have to do that in a month.

I didn't need to think. I already knew what I was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

As I woke up the next morning, I realized that my head was throbbing. Like that wasn't enough, I was dizzy and my mouth was dry. Nothing unusual, after all of this time I've actually grown accustomed to this morning sickness, it was becoming a part of my lifestyle.

I felt like sleeping for hours, it's not that I had classes today anyway because it was Sunday and it was still kinda early but then I realized that I was having a company - an unfamiliar brunette was laying next to me. I've never seen her face before but she was pretty. I mean, of course she was, even when I'm in my drunkest state, I still manage to choose the hottest girls. The fact that I couldn't remember how we'd met or how we'd got here slightly bothered me, but then again, it wasn't something unusual. Many girls have slept in the exactly same spot where she was sleeping at the moment. Many girls will sleep at the exact same spot, it's only the matter of time.

My thoughts were interrupted when my mysterious guest started mumbling something in her sleep. I had the idea that she was about to wake up and, as you can presume, I didn't want to deal with all of this mess, so without even worrying about her possible feelings, I put my jeans on and left the room hoping that she would leave the house as soon as she woke up. I ran down the stairs and went straight into the kitchen. Margaret, our lovely housemaid, was standing there having no idea about my presence. Thanks to my dad she was wearing one of those sexy outfits, you know, the one like those in corny Hollywood movies. She was slightly bent over the table giving me the perfect view to her curvy ass, damn, she was so fuckable. Even though we'd done it so many times, I still wanted to fuck the shit out of her right on that table.

I have to admit it was good having her in the house, well, mostly for one reason and that is that she was good for meaningless sex. Other than that, she was useless. But I guess despite that I should still be grateful for her because she was always there for me when I needed a quickie. I knew my dad was banging her too, I'd accidentally saw them doing it once. At first I was frustrated and angry at my father, it made no sense how the hell he could do this to my mum, but after awhile I accepted that fact. I knew my parents' marriage was on the verge of divorce, they just didn't talk about it. It was clear that they'd grown tired of each other, I had no idea why they still were together; maybe they still had hope, maybe they believed that sooner or later everything would get better. I knew it wouldn't, though. It was impossible because they were always busy with their jobs, neither of them had any time for their relationship. The only good thing about their workaholic personalities was that they were rarely at home, what meant that most of the time the house belonged to me and I used it for my own needs.

Shaking my head I pushed those thoughts away as it was the last thing on my list I wanted to think about at the moment. I came closer to Margaret and wrapped my hands around her slender waist from behind.

- Morning babe, - I whispered to her ear and sunk my head at the crook of her neck as I put my right hand on her tight and started roaming it slowly. At first she seemed scared of my sudden touch, but as soon as she realized that it was only me, a small smile appeared on her lips. However, much to my dismay, in a matter of seconds she escaped from my embrace, leaving me to deal with the loss of contact. I pouted and looked at her confused.

- What was that for?

Instead of answering my question, she remained silent. Her eyes were narrowed down and from the way she was acting I could tell something was wrong.

- Have I ever told you It's really hard to resist you when you're shirtless? - she said in a low tone as she ran her feminine hand down my naked chest, making me shiver a bit. I put my hand on hers not wanting for her to break the contact again. Margaret looked at our hands for a moment and a smile reappeared on her lips, but it wasn't one of those mischievous or cheeky or 'let'sfuck' smiles; her smile was sad.

- Niall, your mother... - she took a deep breath before continuing, the time was ticking and with every second passing by I was getting more and more worried. Why did she mention my mother? What the hell was wrong with her? Did something happen? The possibilities of what might have happened to my mum were running through my head and I was beginning to feel my heart pounding faster in my chest.

- I can't believe she fired me! I was always loyal to your family and did all the things I needed to do. I did nothing wrong, how the hell she could have done this me? - I could hear the anger in her voice, she seemed so tense, I could tell that from the way her small fists tightened as she looked at me for an explanation.

I have to admit the moment I'd heard the reason of such Margaret's behavior, I instantly relaxed. Even though I can be a jerk sometimes, my family is still important to me and I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to any of them. I was surprised by my mum's decision, it actually made no sense. Well, I knew she didn't really like Margaret but she haven't taken things into her hands for many years, so why now?

Margaret pulled me into a tight hug and began sobbing, I guess she couldn't hold back her misery any longer. Even though I felt no sympathy for her, I still held her in place, running my hand through her hair and trying to soothe her.

- I'm gonna miss seeing your naked as so much. - she muffled into my chest silently - Actually it's the only thing I'm gonna miss in this goddamn house. - a laugh finally escaped her lips and was followed by mine laughter.

- Well I bet we could do something about it. - I smiled slightly. To tell you the truth, I had no intention of contacting her ever again, I just didn't want for her to feel even more shitty. Maybe after all I cared. I knew I'd never forget times spent with Margaret, she was the first girl I've taken my interest in. She was the one who teached me many things, she helped me become the person I am now.

- What is she still doing here? Didn't I tell you to pack your things and leave? - our depressing moment was interrupted by my mum's appearance. The minute she entered the kitchen, Margaret got away from me. She didn't tell anything, just looked me in the eyes as her lips mouthed ''call me''. I nodded even though I knew I wouldn't do it. After that she was gone but I didn't feel bad nor sad. How do they say it? People come and go and you just adjust to it.

The kitchen went silent again but I couldn't just leave this subject. Mum probably read my mind because she told me that Margaret was careless and most of the times the house looked like a mess. She was clearly lying because none of those things were true. The house always was neat. Well, despite the times when I was having a party.

- We both know you're lying. - I rolled my eyes as I looked at her suspiciously. I knew she wouldn't tell me the real reason. I had the feeling that it has something to do with dad, though. I took the bottle of water out of the fridge as it was the only thing I came here and was leaving the kitchen when she put her hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

- Who was that girl who left the house a couple of minutes ago? - her voice was curious. I could have come with an explanation but I didn't want to.

- You don't answer my questions, so I'll go along with you and won't answer yours. - I shook her hand off of me and smiled innocently. She obviously wasn't happy about that but I didn't care. I went back to my room, glad to find it empty and once I got there, I fell on my bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about what had happened. Suddenly my phone vibrated somewhere and I had to I spend quite some time until I finally found it. There were two messages, one from some random kid at school with an invitation to his party, which didn't interest me at all. The second one was from Luke. I frowned slightly as I read the words:

**I hope you didn't forget our small deal. You have 30 days. :)**


End file.
